Unknown Friendship turns into Love
by Angel Xavier
Summary: Harry reflects on the end of the war and finds love with a friend that no one knew he had, not even his best friends. HPDG pairing. Summary sucks but hopefully you like the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter obviously.

I looked into the Great Hal of, what I considered my home for the last seven years, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. I saw the sadness of all of those families who lost members during the battle that ended the war between the dark and light wizards and took place in and on the grounds of Hogwarts. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts t notice someone come up behind me and wrap their arms around my middle.

'It will be alright, Harry,' the one person who knew me best said in my ear.

That was when I lost all control I had on my emotions, I turned around and I broke down and cried into her shoulder. She lead me over to the side of the hall and we sat on the floor as I continued to cry. I don't know how long we sat there.

'Thanks I needed that,' I told her once I was calm enough to speak without my voice shaking and looked up into her blue eyes.

'Not a problem, Harry,' she replied and with that I closed the small distance between us and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

'I love you, Harry Potter,' she told me after we broke apart.

'And I love you, Daphne Greengrass,' I told her as I pulled her into another kiss, not caring who saw us.

When we pulled apart again, I noticed a spell hit the wall to my right, narrowly missing me.

'What the bloody hell is this?' I heard the angry voices of two people and the questioning voice of a third. Three people I defintely did not want finding out about us at this way, especially now that I realized something I should have realized years ago. I think I have some explaining to do.

_'At least it wasn't Mrs Weasley who found us,'_ was all I could think as Daphne and I got up from the floor.

'I can explain,' I said as I wrapped my arm around Daphne's waist.

'Well then start talking!' Ginny yelled at me.

'Let's find a quieter place to talk," Hermione suggested.

'Good idea, Hermione,' I agreed.

'Don't think you are getting out of telling us anything, Harry. And she doesn't need to come with us,' Hermione said.

'I think you need to hear the story with Miss Greengrass's input. Miss Granger,' Professor McGongall said from the doorway to the Great Hall. 'Congratulations Harry, you chose a wonderful girl. You and Miss Greengrass can use my office to tell your story to Miss Granger and Miss and Mr Weasley. Password is Courageous.'

'Thank you Professor,' I said as Daphne and I headed to the staircase. We started climbing the stairs when I turned around and noticed that Ginny, Ron and Hermione were not following. 'You better hurry it up if you wish to hear what you want to know. I am not telling you here in the Enterence Hall where anyone can over hear, especally you mother Ron.'

They started following us up the stairs and we soon reached McGongall's office. I said the password and we entered. Once they were seated in the chairs in front of the Professor's desk, I took the Professor's seat behind the desk and Daphne sat on my lap.

'Alright, start talking Potter,' Ginny said in an almost perfect imatation of her mother.

***

AN: Alright. To those that have read this before. I added more to this chapter and there is going to be more added. I need to know how many more chapters do you guys want this to go. Should I do each year as a chapter or group years together in chapters? I know that I want to do a look into the future type chapter but does anybody want me to do that?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter obviously.

***

'Alright, start talking Potter,' Ginny said in an almost perfect imitation of her mother. 'And she can just move her Slytherin ass off your lap while we are discussing this.'

'Now no need for cursing, Ginny,' I told her. 'And she can sit wherever she pleases. If you can't handle that then you can leave and not listen to what you want to know.'

'Fine,' Ginny huffed.

'Now where to start?' I asked rhetorically.

'The beginning is always a nice place,' Daphne said from my lap. 'but I guess it doesn't matter now because they know how the story ended.'

'This is very true,' I told her as I kissed the top of her head. 'I guess we can start at fourth year.'

'Please start at the beginning,' Hermione said.

'Alright,' I said. 'Our friendship started in the summer before third year...'

_Flashback of sorts/telling of the story (Harry's POV) _

I was sitting at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour finishing up my History of Magic essay when I saw someone approach me from my left side.

_'I wonder who that could be. Hermione and the Weasleys are not coming until next week and Mr Fortescue just went inside to help some customers,'_ I thought as the person stopped at my table and I turned to look at them. When I turned, I saw that it was a girl and I thought I knew her from somewhere.

'Can I help you?' I asked trying to be polite.

'That depends Potter. Why are you sitting out in the open where anybody could jinx or curse you from behind?' The girl said.

'Well it was a nice day outside and I didn't think about that. Who are you to judge my decisions anyway?' I replied back.

'Of course, you didn't think about the possibility someone could jinx or curse you. Gryffindors never seem to. The name is Daphne Greengrass by the way.' the girl who was now identified as Daphne said. That was when I realized where I knew her from, Hogwarts.

'Why is a Slytherin talking to a Gryffindor then, Miss Greengrass?' Iasked out of interest.

'Because you look like you needed someone to talk to. Being a gentleman now are we? Where are your lackeys, hmm Mr Potter?'

'Figured I could be nice being you are risking a lot to talk to me in the open. On vacation with their families. Is there any real reason you are asking? And besides retrieving your school supplies, may I ask what you are doing in Diagon Alley?'

'Same reason you are I suppose, buying supplies. Please tell me, those are not the clothes you wear all the time?' Daphne said as she looked at me and caused me to look down at my clothes.

'Well they are. I have my school uniform but I don't want to get it dirty before school starts. Why should you care what my clothes look like?' I told her matter-of-factly.

'We need...I mean you really need to get new clothes. Those are way to, what is the word I am looking for..' Daphne said in way of response.

'Baggy?' I suggested.

'Yes that is it, baggy on you and they make you look like you are being...swallowed?..yes swallowed up by them. People will take you more seriously if you didn't look like a homeless person,' Daphne told me.

_End of flashback_

'Did I really say that to you?' Daphne asked me.

'Yes. Kind of weird that you weren't that Slytherin Ice Queen person you show to the school at the time now that I think about it. Been a while since we talked about that day,' I told her.

'Yes such a nice day it was. It was a nice start to a wonderful friendship,' Daphne said as we continued to digress.

'And to my acting ability being improved. They didn't expect a thing,' I told her. 'until now that is.'

'Can we get back on topic?' Hermione asked starting to realize that Daphne and my friendship had started before the Weasleys and her came to the ally.

'Do you want to hear the rest of the summer or no?' Daphne asked saddened that our digression was interrupted.

'Could you possibility just summarize it for us?' Ginny said starting to fume even more.

'Well we spent everyday until you three and the rest of the clan Weasley minus two came to the alley together. I even took him into muggle London to go clothes shopping. And we went to the movies and Harry bought me music cds.' Daphne told them.

'Wait a minute...that means you, Harry, were leading us on when you acted all downtrodden when we came and you were all happy to see us!' Ron yelled standing up.

'Sit your ass down now, Weasley, if you want to hear the rest of the story,' Daphne said calmly as I went to continue with the story. 'You may now continue, Harry,' she said once Ron sat down.

'Yes I was acting downtrodden but I was happy to see you guys. Now it was hard keeping this friendship a secret once we returned to the lovely castle we know as Hogwarts. And before you ask, Hermione, we hid our friendship for her safety more then mine. And even with as crappy as my acting skills were at that time, none of you suspected a thing. Minerva figured it out like two weeks into the term,' I told them as McGonagall walked in. 'Ever wonder how I ended up with a detention with her like once a week in third year?'

'Now that you mention it, it did seem a little weird especially since it stopped in fourth year,' Hermione said.

'That would be because I thought it was a wonderful idea for them to be friends and Harry and Daphne learned their lesson about sneaking out after curfew, Ms Granger,' McGonagall said causing them to jump.

'Hello Professor,' the three said.

'Would you like your chair professor?' Daphne asked.

'No, you two can use it. I just came to get something off the bookshelf. And to tell you that Molly is looking for Harry, Ms and Mr Weasley and Ms Granger,' McGonagall said. 'I told her that you would be down in half an hour so wrap up third year and head down to the Great Hall. I am leaving it up to you, Harry, to decide how Molly finds out that you now have a girlfriend that isn't her daughter.' And with that she left.

'Please continue Harry,' Hermione said before Ron and Ginny could start in on him again.

'I think it is Daphne's turn to tell the story,' I said.

'Why thank you Harry,' she told me as she pulled me into a kiss.

'Minerva found out when she caught us leaving the room on the third floor we were using for our meetings one night. She gave us detention and allowed us to explain ourselves. When she learned that we had a hidden friendship she only made us write lines or whatever we were doing for our detentions for the first hour and then let us do homework with the occasional help from her. She knew whatever Harry told me and whatever I told Harry including the Sirius Black theory but not the handy dandy map that the twins gave Harry. She approved of the friendship and helped us keep it hidden. That ends third year I suppose,' Daphne told them.

'You forgot that she also made sure that neither of us got hurt. Remember that one time Dumbledore almost found out. Damn that was a close one. Well we might want to head downstairs. We will finish telling you guys the story later on. I have a feeling that your mother will want to hear the story too,' I said as Daphne stood up and allowed me to stand as the other three stood and went out the door. I wrapped my arm around Daphne's waist and we followed them out the door.

***  
AN: Okay here is chapter two. There will probably been two more chapters. Next chapter: Mrs Weasley finds out about Harry and Daphne and more people tune into The Harry and Daphne storytelling and a few help them out telling it. I need help coming up with a way for Mrs Weasley to find out about Harry and Daphne. If you give me an idea and I chose to use it, I will give you credit for the idea.


	3. Chapter 3

We followed Ginny, Ron and Hermione down the stairs. As we neared the Great Hall, I removed my arm from around Daphne's waist and entwined my hand with hers.

'I rather liked your arm where it was,' Daphne whispered into my ear.

'I didn't like how they reacted when they found us and the Weasley matriarch will blow a gasket when she finds out. I think she believed that I was going to marry Ginny and planted that belief in Ginny's head,' I whispered as we reached the Great Hall and walked in behind the trio in front of us.

Once we entered the Great Hall, my emotions threatened to overtake me again. Daphne moved her other hand to my arm to offer me comfort. I seen the trio head over to Mrs Weasley and we followed but stopped when we were approached by Andromeda Tonks who was carrying Teddy, my godson.

'Hello Mrs Tonks,' I said as she finally reached us. 'My, he is getting big.'

'Hello Harry,' Mrs Tonks said. 'Yes he is. Who is this lovely girl that you are with?'

'Sorry. This is my girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass. Daphne dear, this is Andromeda Tonks nee Black and the little guy is Teddy Lupin, her grandson and my godson,' I said introducing them and Daphne let my arm and hand go.

'It is nice to meet you, Daphne said. 'He is a lovely child. Can I hold him?'

'Absolutely,' Andromeda said as she handed Teddy to Daphne.

'I am glad she likes him,' I told Andromeda as Daphne walked away and sat on the floor. She then started to play with Teddy with a toy bear that she conjured.

'I like her. What house is Daphne in?' Andromeda asked.

'Slyth...' I started to answer when I was cut off by angry shouting.

'WHAT?!' Mrs Weasley's voice was heard throughout the hall. 'A SLYTHERIN?!'

'That is right mum. Harry has betrayed the family by dating a slimy Slytherin,' Ginny said loudly, turning and pointing at us only to see that Daphne was not standing next to me anymore. 'Where did she go? Did you dump the snake, Harry? I knew you would come to your senses and...'

'Ginny just shut up. I didn't dump Daphne. She is playing with Teddy. Do we really have to do this now? Can't this whole 'fight-for-my-affection' thing wait for a few days?' I asked in a voice that obviously indicated that I did not want to deal with this. '_Besides she is the only one who understands and she is my best friend,_' I thought to myself.

'Harry, how could you? Betraying your house and, even more importantly, your friends and family by dating someone from the House of the Serpents. I can't believe you even befriended a snake. This is so unlike you. I bet she has you under a spell or potion. Come here and I will save you from her!' Mrs Weasley shouted as she walked over to Andromeda and me, as well as Daphne who by the end of Mrs Weasley's rant had rejoined us holding Teddy.

'Molly, this is not the time for this nonsense. We have people to mourn and funerals to plan,' Andromeda said as tears came to her eyes. 'So what if she is a Slytherin she can't be a bad person because Teddy likes her and you should know as well as the next person that young children are wonderful indicators of a person's personality,' Andromeda said quietly as Molly reached us but the hall was quiet so everyone heard her anyway.

'That doesn't mean anything. She can be confusing Teddy too,' Mrs Weasley responded.

'We are not...' I said only to be interrupted once again by Mrs Weasley.

'Come along Harry. Leave trash like the snake be. Andromeda doesn't understand how your family works, even if her intentions are good, she doesn't know you like we do,' Mrs Weasley said grabbing my arm and pulled me away from them causing Teddy to burst into tears and reach out for me. Once we got to her family, I pulled out of her grasp and walked back over to my family and took Teddy from Daphne and he stopped crying.

'Harry, what are you doing? Get over here right now,' Mrs Weasley and Ginny said together.

'Stop this right now. All of you,' said a voice of reason that surprised me some but really surprised his family, George Weasley. 'You are creating a scene and dishonouring all these people who died for this war.'

'George?' Molly questioned.

'The boy is right,' McGonagall said. ' You can continue this argument some other time some place else.'

'You are taking their side in this Minerva?' Mrs Weasley asked.

'I guess I am. I knew that two of them were friends. I am glad they were able to get over the reputations of each house and get to know the person each was. Now Harry, Daphne, Teddy and Andromeda would you please step out into the hall and I will join in you in a moment,' McGongall told us and we did as we were told.

'I am sorry about that Daphne," I told Daphne once we were in the hall.

'It is okay Harry. You didn't know that Ginny would run in and tell her mother though I guess in hindsight we should have expected it after the way she acted in the office,' Daphne said and then kissed me on the cheek.

'I am sorry to you as well Mrs Tonks. She had no right to do that where people were mourning their lost ones,' I said to Andromeda.

'Don't worry about it Harry. And call me Andy, both of you. Here I will take Teddy back,' Andromeda said.

'I want to hold him a little longer before he figures out he should hate me,' I said.

'You can hold him and latter we are having a talk,' Andromeda told me.

'Yes ma'am' I answered and went and sat by the wall. They joined me a minute later and we sat in silence for sometime until MrGongall came into the Entrance Hall and approached us.

'I talked to Molly and after the funerals of Fred, the two Tonkses, Remus, and the others who died she said that she will sit down and talk to you Harry,' McGongall said joining us on the floor.

'Did she say where she would like to talk?' I asked.

'She said she would owl you but knowing her it will be at the Burrow,' McGongall replied. 'How are you holding up Harry?'

'Well I have already broken down once and the way they are taking this isn't helping either. My nerves are fried and I am exhausted. I just want to sleep and then deal with this. So as good as expected I suppose,' I answered as I closed my eyes.

'Would you like to go to Gryffindor Tower to lie down? Daphne asked.

'Sleep sounds good but if I go back to Gryffindor Tower, I will have all my housemates that are still in the castle to deal with and I don't think I can handle that,' I said.

'Are you going home Andy?' I heard Daphne ask Andromeda.

'I don't know if I could handle being there right now,' I heard Andromeda reply.

'Why don't we go sit in my office and you can figure out what to do from there,' McGongall suggested and I heard them all stand up.

'Come on Harry. Get a move on ,' Daphne said shaking me so that I opened my eyes. She then took Teddy from me and shifted him to her left hip and helped me up with her right hand. Once I was up, Daphne, Teddy and I followed Minerva and Andromeda up the stairs. We soon reached the office.

'Harry, you look exhausted. Minerva, could we possibly go into your sitting room so that Harry can lay down?' Andromeda asked once she realized how tired I was.

'Of course,' Minerva said and lead us through another door and into the sitting room of her living quarters. Andromeda came and took Teddy from me as Daphne and I sat on the sofa. Andromeda sat down in a chair next to the one Minerva had sat in across for the couch. A house-elf popped in with a tray of tea and scones. We drank our tea in silence. After that, I laid down on the sofa with my head on Daphne's lap and my eyes closed as the women started talking.

'Harry, you need to take a shower and have Madam Pomfrey check you over to make sure you have no serious injuries,' I heard Daphne say to me.

'I will after I take a nap,' I mumbled causing her to giggle softly and return to her conversation with the other two women. A few minutes later, the wonderful world of sleep overtook me and I knew no more.

***  
A/N: Thanks to all the people who have read my story. I don't think this would get such the response that it has. I hope you all liked this chapter. And to SurrealDeceptions, I hope there was enough drama for you. I hope nobody minds but I think I am just going to mention the funerals being I do not think I will be able to write them in and do them justice. Thanks once again for all who have given this story a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

The next three days went by in a blur. The next morning, I awoke in McGongall's sitting room and had Pomfrey check me over. Then Daphne, Andromeda, Teddy, and myself went to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The secon day, I attended the funeral of Fred Weasley and on the third day;, the four of us attended the funerals of the two Tonkses and Remus. After which we returned to Number Twelve. That night while Daphne ws putting Teddy to bed, Andromeda sat me down in the study so that we could talk.

'You know what I want to talk about,' Andromeda said.

'This is what I said in the Entrance Hall the other day?' I asked

"Yes. Why do you think that Teddy would ever hate you?' Andromeda replied.

'Because he will eventually figure out that I am the reason he grew up without his parents and grandfather,' I replied as teas started coming to my eyes. 'You probably upset with me as well.'

'I am not upset with you Harry. I wouldn't be here if I was. It isn't your fault that they were killed. They knew that this could happen when they decided to fight. You didn't kill them the people who raised their wands and shot the spell that killed them. Do you understand?' Andromeda asked from in front of me causing me to look up at her.

'Yes, I suppose,' I replied looking away from her.

'Harry, you have to get over this guilt thing. It will just east you away and make you biter,' Andromeda said wisely.

'I can't help but feel that this my fault,' I told her.

'Maybe Daphne can talk some sense into you,' Andromeda said as she let Daphne into the study.

'Harry, look at me,' Daphne said putting a finger under my chin forcing me to look at her. 'None of this is your fault. It is the fault of a crazed idiot that became power hungry. Understand?' I nodded and she let my chin go and gave me a kiss.

'Thanks, I needed that,' I told her when she stood up.

'Good. Time for a snack,' Daphne said as she pulled me up from my seat and out of the room to the kitchen with Andromeda following behind us, giggling at Daphne's antics.

After snacks were eaten, an owl came through a window of the study to which we once again retired. I left my seat to retrieve the letter in its beak and sat down and read.

**'Dear Harry,**

**I am writing to apologize fro the way I acted the other day. I also request a meeting with you in private at the Burrow tomorrow around ten in the morning.**

**Mrs Weasley'**

I wrote a response back telling her that I would be there and sent it off with the owl. I then excused myself from the ladies and went to bed. The next morning, I left a note for Daphne who was still asleep after having gotten up with Teddy during the night and said goodbye to Andromeda. I flooed over to the Burrow. Upon arriving, I saw not just Mrs Weasley as I had expected but also Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sitting at the table.

'I thought you said you wanted to meet in private, Mrs Weasley,' I stated as I stood next to the table.

'Oh there you are Harry dear. Please have a seat, ' Mrs Weasley said as she pointed to a seat across from her.

'Don't 'Harry dear' me Mrs Weasley and I don't feel like sitting thank you,' I said standing behind the chair. ' What are you playing at? Trying to kidnap me?'

'It is not like that Harry,' Hermione said.

'Then what is it like Hermione?' I asked.

'We are just trying to make you see that you are making a mistake by dating that thi...girl,' Ginny said after a glare from her mother.

;What she means is we want to know if you believe you are doing the right thing by dating her,' Mrs Weasley said.

'I see what this is, an interrogation of sorts,' I stated. 'Not that it is any of your business who I date and what I do with my life.'

'Why her Harry? Why a Slytherin?' Hermione asked.

"As stated before, I don't see how it is any of your business but I guess I will answer anyway. Daphne isn't like all of the other Slytherins and she isn't who she pretends to be once you get to know her and she likes you. She is really a caring and lovable person. She is my best friend since third year and she got the Slytherins to leave Neville alone,' I replied.

'I thought we were your best friends,' Ron said getting angry.

'I can have more then one or two best friends you know,' I stated getting angry as well. 'Daphne knows more about me then anyone else besides Minerva.'

'Does she know your favourite colour, favourite food?' Ginny asked outraged that I would suggest that somebody know more about me then her family does.

'Of course I do,' Daphne's voice filled the room from where her head appeared in the fireplace. 'Harry's favourite colours are emerald green, blue, and red. His ultimate favourite food is pizza. Harry, how long do you thing you are going to be? Teddy is asking for you and you did promise to take hime to the store with us when we go shopping for food.'

'I shouldn't be too much longer love,' I said looking at my watch to see it was close to 10:15. 'I should be home around eleven or so. Tell Teddy that I will be home soon.'

'Okay,' She said as she disappeared from the fireplace.

'What does she know about you that we don't?' Hermione asked recapturing my attention.

'How my childhood was at the Dursleys and my deepest, darkest secrets among other things,' I answered her.

'How did she know you were here, Harry?' Mrs Weasley asked.

'I left her a note, of course. Even if I didn't, Andy would have told her where I was,' I answered like it was obvious.

'Does she have a time limit for how long you can be gone or something? Do you let her know every time you go to take a piss? Why is she going to the store with you?' Ginny asked becoming angry.

'No she doesn't have a time limit and no I don't have to let her know every time I go to take a piss, as you put. She is wondering because Teddy has developed this thing that if he doesn't see Andy, Daphne or I within like fifteen minutes of him waking up he starts to cry and ask for us because he thinks that we are going to be gone like his parents. It is just a phase and hopefully he will get out of it soon. But you can't really blame him because he did just loss his parents.' I retaliated. 'And she is going to the store with me to pick up stuff for meals for the next few days.'

'Is that girl staying at your house with you Harry?' Mrs Weasley asked the question I was dreading answering.

'Yes,' I answered as I moved closer to the fireplace. 'And we are not sharing a bed or room so don't worry.'

'Why is she staying at your house Harry?' Ginny and Hermione shouted angrily at me and standing up. 'How could you do that to us?'

'You know what, I am done here. I love Daphne and I am not going to dump her just because you want me to. Andromeda, Teddy and mu...I mean Minerva like her. And she is staying at my house until we can figure out if we are going to attend Hogwarts in the fall and she decides if she wants to move back to her parents' house or not. And no I am not telling you why she isn't at her parents' house. Until you people accept that I can make my own decisions, I am done talking to you. Once you accept that fact, you may contact me. Goodbye,' I said heading to the fireplace taking some floo powder out of the pouch that I pulled out of my pocket.

'Harry wait!' Ginny called to me and grabbed my arm.

'I said goodbye,' I said pulling my arm out of her grasp and threw the floo powder into the fireplace called out 'Number Twelve Grimmuald Place' and flooed home leaving a shocked Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs Weasley behind.

***  
A/N: Okay, here is chapter four. I hope you enjoy it. I took some liberties in this chapter by chosing Harry's favourite colours and food so I hope nobody minds but I couldn't find that exact information. Also, just in case people start to wonder, Harry knew Daphne was up with Teddy in the night because the first time Teddy woke up screaming from a nightmare, Harry got up to calm him down and Daphne was already there and Daphne told him that she would get up with Teddy if he woke up anymore in the night. And since one reviewer pointed it out, I have to give credit to _That 70s Show_ for giving me the base for the 'I said goodbye' line Harry uses at the end of the chapter (Fez says 'I said Good Day' in _That 70s Show_).


	5. Chapter 5

After I returned to number twelve, I told Andromeda and Daphne about what went down at the Burrow. This caused Andromeda to fume and Daphne to snog me senseless for defending her. I then left the women to chat in the kitchen as they made lunch and took Teddy up to the family room to play. After some time in the family room, Teddy and I sat down on the sofa so that I could read a book to him.

'I do so like green eggs and ham! Thank you! Thank you, Sam-I-Am!' I finished reading Green Eggs and Ham to hear someone clapping. I turn to the doorway to see Daphne walk towards us.

'That was lovely, dear, by the way it is time for lunch,' She said when she reached us.

'Okay,' I answered as Teddy reached for Daphne who in turn picked him up and went back to the kitchen. I got up and put the book on the coffee table and followed after them. After lunch which was a quick and quiet affair, Daphne took Teddy upstairs to get him ready to go the market to get food for the evening's dinner as well as food for the next few days.

'Have you two discussed whether or not you are going to return to Hogwarts for a true seventh year?' Andromeda asked me as I cleared the table.

'Not yet. It just hasn't come up,' I replied sitting back down at the table after getting a pad of paper and a pen out of a drawer and made a list. After the list was made, Andromeda and I headed back up the stairs and was in the hallway when we heard the fireplace deposit someone from the floo. Andromeda and I walked into the family room where the only fireplace hooked up to the floo network is. When we entered, we saw Ron standing there with a look of anger on his face.

'Harry, how could you say that to us?' Ron said once he realized we were in the room.

'Have you accepted that I am capable of making my own decisions?' I asked him.

'You need to come back and apologize to us,' Ron said ignoring what I had asked him.

'No Ron, I don't I told you people the truth and you needed to hear it. Just because you don't have the balls to stand up to your mother doesn't mean that I don't have them. My life I finally my own to do with as I like,' I told him trying not to lose my temper.

'I can to stand up to my mother and you didn't have to be so rude to us,' Ron said as his ears started to redden.

'I highly doubt you could stand up to your mother, Weasley. No if you have not accepted the condition that Harry has set for you to be able to talk to him again then I suggest you leave,' Daphne said from the doorway standing at her full 5'8" height and looking every bit the 'Slytherin Ice Queen' she is know as, even with Teddy sitting on the floor at her feet.

'Harry, we will be expecting you to come and apologize to us tonight at dinner time,' Ron said as he stepped back into the fireplace and flooed out.

'Come on Harry, let's get to the market,' Daphne said picking up Teddy and heading out of the front door.

'We will be back in awhile, Andromeda,' I said as I grabbed Teddy's stroller and followed after Daphne. I caught up with her outside the house and we put Teddy in his stroller and walked to the market. The walk was quiet with us just enjoying each other's company and each of us in out own thoughts. We talked some while we were shopping and on our walk home with my arms load with food we bought and Daphne pushing Teddy, Daphne noticed that something was on my mind.

'What are you thinking about Harry?' Daphne asked.

'I think we need to take a vacation. You, me, Teddy, Andy, and mum,' I answered her.

'Why do you think that?'

'I don't think Ron is going to be the only one to drop in on us and try to get me to apologize to those four for what I said. We could just go but I think that Andy and mum need to get away as well. I am going to go by Gringotts tomorrow and see where my family has properties,' I answered.

'Have you realized that you just referred to Minerva as mum twice?' Daphne asked with a giggle.

'Yeah, I slip every once in a while. I can't help it, I see her as a mother figure. I almost called her mum at the Weasleys',' I informed her. 'But to change the topic. Do you think we should return to Hogwarts in September?'

'I think we should, and not only to please Minerva, this way we can take a little more time to decide what we are going to do with our future,' Daphne replied as we turned down Grimmauld Place.

'Sounds like a plan to me,' I answered as we reached the front door of the house. Daphne went and opened the door and entered the house pulling Teddy and stroller behind her and holding the door open for me. 'Andromeda, we're back!'

'Up in the study,' She called. 'Be down in a few.'

'Alright!' I called back. 'Let's go put this stuff in away.' So we headed down to the kitchen. Daphne entertain Teddy as I put stuff away in the cupboards and the muggle refrigerator that was placed in the house at some point. After the food was put away, I started on making dinner just as Andromeda and Minerva came down from the study.

'Hello Minerva,' Daphne and I greeted the two women.

'Hello you two,' Minerva answered after she and Andromeda sat down at the table causing Teddy to look at her with a frown upon his face. 'Oh I am sorry Teddy, hello to you too.' She corrected causing Teddy to smile and crawl across the table to her.

'Are you staying for dinner, Minerva?' Daphne asked her as she got up to prepare some tea.

'If you guys don't mind,' She answered as she started playing with Teddy.

'Not a problem,' I said as Daphne sat back down and poured the tea. I tuned out the women and I turned to my thoughts as I started preparing things for the stew that I was making for dinner.

'Harry? Earth to Harry? Are you there?' Daphne said waving her hand in front of my face.

'Sorry, lost in thought. Do you need something love?' I asked her turning away from chopping vegetables.

'I was trying to tell you that we are going upstairs to the study and if you wanted to join us,' She answered.

'No, I will let you women talk by yourselves. I will go put Teddy down for a nap and come back down here to the kitchen to keep an eye on the stew,' I said.

'Alright, if you are sure. Let us know when dinner is down,' Daphne said kissing me, handing Teddy to me, and heading out of the kitchen to where Andromeda and Minerva decided to go to.

'So Teddy are you ready for a nap?' I asked him heading towards the door to the kitchen as he shook his head and yawned. 'I think you are.'

After I put Teddy down for a nap, I went back to the kitchen and finished putting the ingredients in the pot for the stew. An hour later, I went up to the study and told the women that dinner was ready. Andromeda and Minerva followed me back down to the kitchen while Daphne woke Teddy and then came down and sat Teddy in his highchair. Conversation was light as we ate.

'Oh Harry love, I know you wanted to ask Minerva and Andy about going on vacation but I did already sorry,' Daphne told me about halfway through dinner

'That is fine. So mum and Andy, what do you say, want to get away and go to one of the properties I own?' I asked them myself.

'That would be lovely. This house is kind of depressing and I think we all need to have a nice relaxing time,' Andromeda answered with a smile.

'I don't see why not, I could do to get away from the castle for awhile. I need a break from all the work I have. Do you have any clue where or how long we are going to gone?' Minerva smiled as well though I don't know if it was for the idea or the fact that I slipped and called her mum in front of her, something I am usually careful not to do.

'I figured at least a week, maybe more. I am going to go see the goblins tomorrow to see if they can tell me what properties I own and where before I make an official decision though,' I said.

'That sounds like a plan,' Andromeda said and our conversation once again turned light.

'Now who could that be?' I said about fifteen minutes later as I heard the fireplace in the family room once again deposit someone from the floo.

'What are you talking about Harry?' Daphne asked looking over to me from helping Andromeda from keeping Teddy from making to much of a mess with his dinner.

'I will be back down, I just heard someone come through the floo,' I said as I went up the stairs to the family room. Once I got there, I saw that it was Mrs Weasley and I gave a quiet groan.

'Harry, dear, why didn't you come to dinner and apologize like I told Ronald to tell you too?' Mrs Weasley said at me when she saw me in the room.

'Because I am having dinner with my family which you just interupted, by the way. And why should I apologize for telling you what you needed to hear?' I replied to her.

'You need to come and apologize right this minute. You upset Ginny even more then she already was because of the final battle and she will not come out of her room until you come and apologize,' Mrs Weasley said getting louder.

'Oh no, you are not throwing out the Ginny card because it is not going to work on me anymore. I realized I never really had romantic feelings for her, she is more like a little sister then anything. I am not in a state where I can deal with her at the moment anyway. If anything, you people need to apologize to Daphne, Andromeda, and me for what you said at Hogwarts' I said trying to stay calm.

'I don't have to apologize to any one, especially not that snake hussy that you call a girlfriend. Now stop arguing with your mother and get over to the Burrow NOW!' Mrs Weasley shouted at me.

'THAT IS IT! You are not my mother, I might have saw you as a mother figure but you are not my mother and have no say over what I do with my life. Minerva is more my mother then you are and you know something, I like it that way and her opinion is one of the few that I really care for in my decision-making process. Now go take some time to think of an apology and over what I told you earlier and you can only talk to me again when you can be civil with me and discuss this like adults,' I said to her finally losing what hold I had on my temper. 'And another thing, tell Ginny she might as well as come out of her room because I am not going to be coming over any time soon. By the way, Daphne is not a hussy.'

'HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT I AM YOUR ELDER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AND GO BACK TO THE BURROW NOW!' Mrs Weasley screamed at me.

'I AM DONE WITH THIS! GET OUT AND GET OUT NOW! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD ONLY TALK TO ME ONCE YOU ACCEPTED THAT I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TAKEN THAT INTO CONSIDERATION! NOW YOU CAN ONLY TALK TO ME AGAIN ONCE YOU ACCEPTED THAT FACT AND APOLOGIZE TO DAPHNE AND ME!' I yelled right back at her as someone pulled me into a hug from behind.

'Harry go down to the kitchen and get Daphne and go for a walk. I will deal with Molly,' Minerva said as she let me go and pushed me out of the family room.

I walked back to the kitchen and went over a kissed Daphne once I got there. I then pulled her out of her chair.

'Where are we going Harry love?' Daphne asked.

'For a walk. I need to cool off. Can you give Teddy his bath, Andromeda?' I asked her as I started heading out of the kitchen with Daphne walking with me holding my hand.

'Of course,' Andromeda called to us as we left.

Daphne and I walked around the neighbourhood for a while and then returned home and went to the house's library where we sat and read. Andromeda came in and talked to us for awhile and told us that mum said she would be over around noon tomorrow. Around 11 o'clock, I decided it would be a good time to go to bed seeing as it does not do well to go to see the goblins of Gringrotts tired and grumpy.

***  
Okay, here is chapter five. Sorry it took so long to get finished but I developed some writer's block towards the end of the chapter...I couldn't really think of a good way to end it so that it worked with how I have the next chapter planned. I hope all of you readers enjoyed this chapter and if you can think of a better way for the end of this chapter to go, let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The next morning, I woke up and went to check on Teddy. Seeing that he was up, I took him out of his crib and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

'So what should we make for breakfast today Teddy?' I asked him as I put him in his highchair and walked around to the other side of the table. 'Pancakes? Why am I asking you?' Teddy giggled in response. 'pancakes it is then.'

I then turned to the refrigerator and the cabinets to get the ingredients for pancake batter and placed them on the counter. 'Want some juice, Teddy?'

Teddy's response was once again a giggle. So I set about going through the cupboards looking for Tedd's sippy cup. 'Where did Daphne put it? Ahh...here it is,' I said finding it on the dish drying rack. After pouring and giving Teddy his juice, I sat about making pancakes not noticing that Andromeda and Daphne had come to the kitchen and sat down until I went to place breakfast on the table.

'Good morning ladies. Sleep well?' I asked them as I got the plates and silverware along with the milk, juice, and syrup on the table.

'Yes,' Andromeda answered.

'I slept fine,' Daphne answered. 'How about you?'

'I slept okay,' I answered and we ate our breakfast in silence.

'I will take care of the dishes, love. You need to go meet with the goblins. Once you are changed come back down here so that I can make sure you are dressed to impress,' Daphne told me once I was done eating.

'Yes dear,' I answered and made my way to my room. I saw a pair of black dress slacks, emerald green silk dress shirt and shined leather shoes were laid out on my bed when I entered my room. I changed and tried to tame the wild mess that was my hair. After a few attempts I finally gave up and headed back down to the kitchen.

'Very nice Harry,' Daphne said when she saw me. 'But your hair is hopeless.'

'I tried to do something with it,' I told her.

'Harry, it is a curse of your family's. Every picture of a male Potter I have seen has had unruly hair. You might be able to tame it somewhat if you grow it out.'

I will have to consider it. So am I good to go, Daph?' I asked.

'Yep. Do you want us packed by the time you get back?' She asked me.

'That would be a good idea. I don't want to give some one a chance to deter us. Can you let mum know? Oh and if you have time do you think you could pack a bag for me as well?'

'We will let her know,' Andromeda said.

'And I will have a bag packed for you, love,' Daphne assured me.

So I departed for Gringotts. Once I arrived outside Gringotts, I trudge slowly inside. I didn't even know if the goblins would allow me access to my accounts let alone entrance to the bank after what happened the last time I was here.

'Mr Potter, Bank Director Ragnok would like to speak with you,' said a goblin I didn't recognize who had approached me upon my entry.

'Then please lead the way,' I replied and followed the goblin back through a hallway that turned several times until we reached the part that looked like it housed offices. We stopped at the very end in front of the biggest door.

'Hold on a moment while I announce you are here,' the goblin said in a voice that you could just hear the sneer. The goblin entered the office and came back out a moment later. 'He is ready to see you.'

'Thank you,' I said to the goblin who left with out another word to me and I made my way into the office. After bowing to Ragnok, I took the seat he offered me.

'Mr Potter, you looked surprised,' Ragnok said to me.

'I am. I figured you would not allow me the privilege of entrance and use of your bank after what happened the last time I was here,' I responded to him.

'Normally, this would be true but you seem to be sorry for what you did. Also, you did a great service to the wizarding world which of course we don't bother caring about but you saved a fellow of my clan before you defeated Voldemort so that earns you a second chance of using this bank,' Ragnok told me.

'I thank you for this honor,' I replied.

'Now we need to negotiate as to what you will pay for the damages,' Ragnok told me. We sat for about an hour on what I would pay for damages. After we came to agreement, we moved o to my portfolio. With the portfolio and combination of the Black and Potter accounts, I was able to get a credit/debt card similar to that of a muggle one but it is able to be used in both worlds. After going through the properties I owned and decided that until my family was able to to secure muggle passports seeing as I have properties all over the world, including a cabin in Michigan, a vacation home in home in France and an apartment in Japan among others, that we would stick to England and go to the house in a muggle town on the countryside.

'Now I know that your father acquired this house because he wanted your mother to have a place to go if she ever wanted to be around muggles. They used it twice I believe. The electricity was turned off no long after their passings but I will have it turned back on as soon as we are done here. Also, it has furniture and is the way your parents left it the last time they were there so it has what muggles call electronics still but I do not know if they work or not. Here is the address and portkey for everyone who is traveling with you. The portkey will drop you on the edge of town and you will have to walk the rest of the way. Anything else you would like to discuss?' Ragnok asked.

'Yes in fact there is. I was wondering if I could have number twelve modernized and made more if not entirely like a muggle home. All the enchantments lifted and only the floo network still hooked up with password so my house can not be entered by magical means unless I give them the floo password. Also is there an apparition point near number tweleve?' I asked.

'It is possible for number twelve to be modernized and with the stuff you would like but it is going to cost you. Also, the apparition point is across from the house in the little park with a notice-me-not charm around it,' was his answer.

'Then please do modernize the house and let me know what it cost when I get back from vacation. Thank you for your time Bank Director Ragnok,' I said as we stood.

'You are most welcome Mr Potter. Now the goblin that lead you here is waiting outside to take you back to the hall.' Ragnok said as I walked to the door and left. After the goblin lead me back to the entrance. After leaving the bank with portkey and address stored safely in my pocket, I made a side trip to muggle London and went to the nearest toy store. Upon entering, I headed to the section with balls so that Teddy would have toys to play with outside. I then went and got some blocks and went to see what kind of stuffed animals they had. Seeing a stuffed brown wolf that I know Teddy would love I started waling to the counter when I caught sight of a black panter that looked like my animagus form. I picked it up for Daphne realizing I hadn't bought anything for her since we started dating. I went to the counter and paid for the items and left the shop. I then went back to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back home.

**  
A/N: Okay here is chapter six. Sorry for the long wait but I developed some major writer's block over the summer. I hope you all enjoy it. If you find any mistakes or have any questions let me know and I will fix them or try to clear stuff up for you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

'I'm home!' I yelled as I enter the house from the fireplace.

'Upstairs!' Came the reply of Daphne so I headed up the stairs. I entered my room once I got up the stairs to see that Daphne was working on picking clothes out of my closet. I sneaked up behind her, after placing the bags of shopping on my bed, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

'You are lucky I know that is you, Harry,' she said turning to face me in my arms. 'For that though, you get to pack your own bag. I am going to check in with Andy and see if she needs any help getting Teddy's stuff together. Minerva said she should be here in an half hour,' She said leaving me to do what she set for me to do. I sighed and got to work. It took me a twenty minutes to round up my clothes and to consider if Daphne would approve of what I grabbed. After I finished packing, I headed down the stairs after throwing the bag from the toy store into my bag with my clothes. Once I got downstairs, I seen everyone was waiting on me with bags by there feet and Andy holding Teddy.

'Are we already to go?' I asked. After receiving nods from everyone I took out the rope that was the portkey. 'Alright, everyone grab hold of your bag and the portkey.' Everyone grabbed their bags with me taking Andy's and Teddy's along with my own. 'Safe haven,' I whispered and we all disappeared.

After arriving on the outside of the little town that the house was in, I looked at the signpost that we landed next to to see that the town went by the name of Rose Village.

'Let's head into the town and see if someone could point us to the house,' Minerva said as she lead the way. We got just inside the town when we spotted someone.

'Excuse me, madam,' Daphne called surprising the lady.

'Yes?' The lady somewhat glared at her.

'I am sorry for startling you. But we are new to Rose Village and we are looking for this address,'

Daphne said showing her the paper with the address written on it.

'It is over there,' She sneered pointing off to the right and walked off.

'Well wasn't she a pleasant woman? I guess we will have to find someone else to ask,' Andy said looking around. 'Maybe someone at that store over there can give us directions.'

'That is a good idea,' I said as I lead the way to the store.

We entered to see that it was a small grocery store and there was two people standing at the counter. I walked over to them.

'Excuse me,' I said to gain their attention. Once I did, I seen that they were an older gentleman and a teen about 16.

'What can I do for you, young man?' The older man asked.

'Umm...you see we are new in town. My name is Harry Potter and I just recently learned that I inherited a house here and was wondering if you could give us directions to it. Here is the address,' I asked showing him the paer with the address on it.

'Why that is the Potter house. You go to the end of this street and turn right. It is at the end of Oak Avenue. I could give you a ride there if you like. My name is Terry by the way. I am the shop owner,' The man now know as Terry said coming from behind the counter. 'I will be back in awhile Joe. Keep an eye on the store please.'

We went to the ladies and Terry introduced himself to them and they to him. Afterwards, he led us to his truck outside and helping me carry the bags. We all piled in the truck with Terry in the driver's seat, Minerva, Andy, and Teddy in the cab, and Daphne and I in the bed with the bags. The adults talked as he pulled out from behind his shop. We didn't get far down the road when an officer stepped out from the café across fro the shop and approached the truck.

'Terry, can I ask you why you have people in the bed of your truck when you know it is illegal?' The officer asked.

'Hello Andrew. I was taking this pleasant group of people to the Potter house on Oak Ave. The young man just inherited it and I offered to drive them over there seeing as it is a walk without carrying luggage,' Terry responded to the officer.

'Why hello there. Sorry for not introducing myself before. I am Officer Andrew Wainscot. Welcome to Rose Village. I will let this slide this time but I don't want to see it again. Enjoy your stay and I am sure we will meet again,' the officer said letting us go on our way.

'The Potter house is only about a five minute drive or of the main town square so depending on how fast you walk you can get there in about ten minutes, give or take. We don't have much in town so if you want to go tot he cinema or anything big like that you will have to either borrow a car until you buy one or take the bus to go into Oxford. We do have a nice restaurant, a bar, my store, and an ice cream parlour though,' Terry said as we made the turn and started heading out of the town square.

'Thanks for the information,' I called up to him from the bed.

'No problem. I hope you realize that not everyone is stuck up in this town. There is the lady named Peggy who thinks she is above everyone though. You might have met her before you came to the store. Just ignore her,' Terry answered and Daphne snickered because that sounded like the lady from earlier.

'We are almost there,' Terry said pointing at the house from the street. 'The driveway isn't terribly long and it used to have a nice garden but since nobody has been here in about 17 years, it will need to be replanted.'

We finally reached the house after another two minutes of driving. We all climbed out of th truck and Terry and Daphne helped me with everyone's bags inside the house.

'While you get settled in, I will go and get you some food from the store and bring it back for you. It seems that the power is back on so you should be good,' Terry said as he was heading out the door.

'Terry hang on. I will come with you,' I said catching up to him at his truck.

'You should settle in,' He said.

'I know but you helped up out so much already that I couldn't see you wasting more time on us,' I said to him.

'Okay then, hop in,' He said getting in to the truck. I went to the passenger side and got in. We rode in silence for a few minutes. Once we got to the store, we climbed out and entered with us going our separate ways, him to the counter and me to browse. I browsed all the shelves grabbing stuff I figured we would need for the night's dinner and tomorrow's breakfast. I figured that either Daphne or mum would come with me again tomorrow to stock up for the rest of our stay. After I got everything I thought we needed, I headed to the counter to pay for the items.

'Did you find everything alright?' Joe asked as I walked pass him.

'Yep,' I answered and waved good-bye to him which he returned.

'Alright, your total is 15 pounds,' Terry said as he rung up the items. I gave him the money and started towards the door carrying the bags. 'Hang on, Harry. I will give you a ride back.'

'Okay,' I answered him as he caught up with me. We walked to the truck in silence and climbed in and started off.

'To let you know, we do have different events in the town square. The announcements for them are usually on the bulletin board in my store,' Terry said as we got closer to the house.

'Thanks for the information, Terry.' I said as we continued our journey.

'Thanks for all your help, Terry. We appreciate it,' I told him once we got to the house and I got out of the truck.

'It is no problem at all. Let me know if you need anymore help or anything,' Terry said in response and left. 'I believe we are really going to enjoy our stay here,' I thought as I entered the house.

***  
A/n: Okay here is chapter 7. I am sorry for the really long delay in the release of this chapter but real life has caught up with me. Between work, school, and Harry Potter book club, I have been I have been and still am rather busy. I know it isn't a good excuse but it is what I have to give you. Also I have developed a major case of writer's block for this fic. I am thinking about taking a break from writing this fic to start another one but I want to know what you guys think so let me know your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Once I entered the house, I headed to the kitchen to start putting the food away. As I was putting stuff in the cupboards, I noticed that there was plates and other dishes in them.

"I wonder if these where here before," I pondered as I continued with what I was doing. I asked Daphne when she came into the kitchen a couple of minutes later.

'No, we brought them with us. We didn't know if there would be dishes here. I hope you don't mind,' She answered as she was seeing what I had bought.

'It is alright. I don't mind. I am actually glad you thought to bring them. I didn't think about it when planning. What do you want for dinner?' I asked her.

'It doesn't matter to me,' she replied walking out of the kitchen. 'I am going to help Andy with Teddy's room. She still doesn't have it set up quite the way she wants it yet.'

'Okay,' I replied as I turned to watch her walk out. I really do love to watch her. After she left, I finished putting away the stuff and sat at the table trying to decide what to make for dinner. Minerva came in not too long after Daphne left and put a pot on the stove for tea.

'I could have done that for you,' I told her once she joined me at the table.

'I know, Harry. But I am capable of doing it just fine. So how are you holding up?' She asked me.

'What do you mean?' I asked her.

'I mean how are you handling the aftermath of the war? As well as the situation with the Weasleys?' She replied to me while giving me a critical look.

'I am still not really sure to tell you the truth. I haven't really processed all of it, I guess. I mean between the funerals and the Weasleys blowing up at me I haven't had the time,' I told her honestly and reverted back to silence. We sat there like that for some time until the kettle started to whistle. Once Minerva retrieved the kettle and some cups, she served us both tea and we continued to sit in silence.

'Well if and when you need to talk, come and see me. I am going to go and read for a while,' Minerva said as she left the kitchen once she finished her tea. I sat the table for a bit longer and then got up to start dinner.

As I worked on making dinner, I though back on the relationships I had built with the people that were also in the house and how they were truly great people. Andy is the newest person in this group, besides Teddy. She is a nice person but at the moment is broken. This is understandable seeing as she just lost most of her family. I am hoping she can come to terms with it in time just as I know I have to as well. Teddy is obviously a ray of sunshine is all of our lives. He is a happy and energetic child but I think he knows that something is wrong. I am sure Andy is going to tell Teddy all about his parents and grandfather when he is older. Teddy is also very intelligent and I might see if Hermione would like to help teach him if she can get her head around me and Daphne being together. Minerva is the first person to actually care for me even if it was just a student in the beginning. She is the one who made sue that I did my best at everything. And I soon came to see her as a mother figure. So you can imagine how bad it was for me when she was struck with those stunning cruses in my fifth year. I think she she has come to see me as something like a son and that is why she tried so hard to keep me in line. Daphne, I have to say is one of the best people who has ever came into my life. She risked a lot to become my friend and now my girlfriend. Who would even think that we could look past the strong house rivalry. Daphne's parents were killed by Death Eaters not too long after Voldemort's return for denying the invitation to join his ranks. It was hard on her but she got through it a lot better then I handle Sirius death. And think on this, I can't really see why she thinks I am worthy of her but I am glad she does. I am sure that Daphne is my whole world and I know that I am probably too young to say that but we have been through a lot together and she puts up with me. And I kick myself every time I think on how long it took me to start dating her.

I didn't realize how long it had been while I was pondering until the beeping noise sounded letting me know the oven was preheated. After I got dinner in the oven, I sat the timer and went into the living room to see if the telly still worked. I sat down and started to watch it while mum read her book. I got up when the timer went off and got dinner out of the oven. I sat the table and called everyone to dinner. Dinner was a quiet affair with small talk all around and Teddy making a mess of the casserole I had made. After dinner, I took Teddy upstairs and gave him a bath and put him to bed. Once Teddy was down for the night, the rest of us sat down and enjoyed some time watching the telly before we all retired for the night wondering what was in store for tomorrow.

XXXXXXXX  
A/N: Hey people. Sorry, it took so long for this to get out and I know it probably isn't what you expected. I have developed major writer's block for this story. Plus I have been busy with work and now with school starting back up. I don't know how long it will be for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though it is short and is kind of just a filler chapter. Let me know what you guys think.


	9. Chapter 9

After breakfast the next morning, we decided to go and explore the town. As we walked, Daphne and I lagged a little behind Minerva and Andy who were talking animatedly. Daphne took my hand as we strolled. I noticed she had a thoughtful look on her face as she kept looking at me and the looking off into the distance.

'A knut for your thoughts,' I said to her.

'It's nothing,' she replied.

'I am sure there is something on your mind. Want to share?' I asked trying to get her to open up.

'It is I just can't understand why you chose me. I am not pretty like Chang or Weasley or overly smart like Granger. Nor am I the girl everyone expects or want you to be with. So why me?' She said not looking at me.

'You are right. Your are not pretty or smart,' I said. I saw her start to tear up even though I could see she was trying hard not to. 'Daphne, look at me.'

'No. I know what is coming and I understand. You want nothing to do with me anymore. It was good while it lasted,' she said trying to pull her hand out of my grasp. I stopped her by tightened my grasp and halting our walk.

'Daphne look at me,' I said placing my fingers under her chin and gently pushed until she lifted her head so her eyes met mine. 'you are not pretty and smart but rather you are beautiful and intelligent. You have no idea how happy you make me! I can't imagine where I would be without you in my life. That day you befriended me in Diagon Alley was life changing and I liked how it has been. My regret is that I didn't decide to ask you out sooner. I am pretty sure I am head over heels for you,' I told her looking deeply into her eyes. I saw the look of realization on her face when she knew I was being absolutly honest. She jumped into my arms and hugged me. I leaned down and kissed her. When we pulled apart, I took her hand and continued to walk and caught up to Andy and mum who stopped when they noticed that Daphne and I stopped.

'What was that all about?' mum asked.

'Working on some issues is all,' I replied as we continued on towards town.

'So what is on the agenda today?' Andy said trying to brighten the mood.

Once we came up of a plan of action to explore the town in two groups and to meet up again in an hour or so to decide what we were doing for lunch. Our day was spent in good spirits. Daphne didn't fall back into whatever thoughts that brought her to feel the way she did that morning. While exploring the village, we found a small play area where Teddy could play. Daphne and I made some friends our age and mum and Andy got along famously with the older townsfolk. In the two weeks we were there, Roseville became like our home and we were sad to have to return to a hopefully not dark and dreary but newly renovated Grimmuald Place.

******  
A/N: Sorry for taking sooo long to finally update. Real life has kept me busy with work and school and then I got writer's block for this story. I know this probably isn't what you guys were expecting but at least it is something. I have another short chapter or two written and will hopefully have them up soon. Please let me know what you think. I am also working on another story that has started to develop in my head and will try to get it up as soon as I can complete a chapter or so of it.


	10. Interlude Type Thing

INTERLUDE TYPE THING

Disclaimer: See first chapter

We returned to Number Twelve to see the goblins did a wonderful job with it. It no longer looked like an extension of the Tower of London but now was a place where a family could safely live and grow. The house totally blended into the muggle surroundings both on its inside and outside. Once we got moved back into Grimmuald Place, we sat down to watch a movie on the newly installed muggle entertainment system. Once the movie was done, I wondered to the kitchen to make dinner and found another note from the goblins besides the one that we found in the living room when we first arrived.

'**Mr Potter,**

**I hope the house is to your standards. We made it where it is completely muggle like you requested so hopefully your family can adapt to the changes. If you need anything else, please feel free to contact us. Also, the only magical means of reaching the house is an apparition point in the small square across the street.**

**May your gold always flow,**

**Ragnok'**

Upon reading this, I smiled. Now if it came down to it, as a desperate measure, I could put the house on the market and sell I like a normal house. I laughed at the thought of what Malfoy would think if he saw what I did to the house, making it the way it is now. Daphne, who had come into the kitchen while I was reading the note and heard me laugh, spoke before I had seen her.

'Why are you laughing Harry?'

'Just thinking about how Malfoy would react upon seeing a 'pureblood' home turned into a spectacular muggle home,' I responded with a chuckle.

'He would probably blow his top and then whine about how you are bring down the wizarding world by choosing sides with the muggles then try to throw his money and blood status in your face,' Daphne said amusingly before she busted out laughing which I fully joined in with seeing as the very idea that Malfoy being able to use his funds to out do me was very laughable seeing as I am the second richest wizard in Britain after the Flamel estate and that was even after the repair fees and house renovation fees I paid to the goblins.

'And when he realized that won't work, he will put his thumb in his mouth and suck on it while calling for 'daddy' kind of like that prince character in that animated movie we watched at the Roseville house,' I said once I could breathe which started us laughing again. Once we were able to function again, we set about making dinner and spending the rest of the evening with the family.

*************  
A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this. I know I have been slow at updating but I am trying to get better. This was just an interlude/filler type of chapter. I had it written for a while but didn't know how I was going to include it into the story but felt it kind of needed to be in here somewhere. I am hoping to have the next chapter posted soon but my semester is coming down to the end for the year so business classes projects need to be done. Once again, I hope this interlude keeps you interested until the next chapter.

Angel Xavier


	11. Chapter 11

"Boy did the summer fly-by. But it was the best summer I have had in long time," I found myself thinking as Daphne and I prepared to go out for the day.

After returning to number twelve, Daphne and I started getting in touch with some of our classmates, namely Neville Longbottom. Neville was fun to spend time with and makes me wish I had gotten to know him sooner but he quickly became my best male friend and it helps that Daphne and his girlfriend, Hannah Abbot, got along well. We did meet up with other classmates in our year who planned on returning to Hogwarts. We had several bonding days where we went out in a group to experience new things and to help build solidarity between us which we thought would be a good thing in the years to come.

Daphne and I also helped mum with visiting the first generation magic users who were invited to attend Hogwarts to help convince the parents to let them attend. Daphne and I also spent time with Teddy and Andy doing stuff in the muggle world and expanding our horizons more even though we spent a lot of time in the muggle world before and were well on the way to having a hybrid household. Daphne extended her wardrobe again which will make packing for Hogwarts fun. Spending time with my family really made the summer fun even if I do miss my first friends or more importantly Hermione. It was weird not having some form of communication with my sister which Hermione practically is.

I was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts though it manes Daphne and I will have to deal with my friends' inability to accept our relationship but luckily we have Neville and Hannah and everyone else we spent time with this summer to fall back on for support as well as Minerva and Andy who have truly become family. Minerva and I have grown closer and I now have become the son she never had and she is very much like my mother more so then Mrs Weasley believes herself to be. Andy has become a invaluable asset in helping control and the daily operations of my investments in the muggle world, much better so then the goblins, seeing as she is an accountant and has been trained in investment banking. She has become like I think an aunt should be. I love Teddy to death and that is a downside of Hogwarts. I won't get to spend much time with him. Finally Daphne. Oh, I truly and very deeply love her. Since her parents death, and the end of the war, she has moved in to Number Twelve with me full time. It helps that she loves Teddy as much as I do.

Now, we were making our final school shopping trip to Diagon Alley for ourselves. Once everyone that was in Number Twelve was up and ready to go to the Alley, we left via portkey. Upon arriving, we were swarmed by well-wishers in the Cauldron. Once we got away, we proceed into the Alley and did our shopping. As we were walking around after we finished our shopping and quietly debating if we wanted to venture into the muggle world, we was the last people I want to see, the Weasleys.

'Daph, let's go in the other direction before they see us,' I said pointing to them discreetly.

'HARRY DEAR!' Mrs Weasley screeched and Ginny shrieks were heard throughout the Alley as Ginny ran towards us.

'Too late,' Daphne whispered getting in front of me and into Ginny's path.

'Oh, Harry how we have missed you being at the Burrow this summer,' Ginny said as she tried to sidestep Daphne who kept getting in her way.

'I think you have forgotten the regulation Harry put in place for you to be able to talk to him again Weasley,' Daphne said as they stopped in front of me again.

'You damn hussy, get out of my way to Harry. Why are you still around anyway? You don't deserve to be with him,' Ginny said to her.

'She isn't a hussy, Ginny. And I like her being around and I think she deserves to be with me much more so then you think you do,' I said grabbing Daphne's arm to stop her from attacking Ginny. 'And I see that you still can't accept that I can make my own decisions.'

By this time, the rest of the clan Weasley had reach us.

'Harry, you are to come to the Burrow for dinner tonight and to leave the whore at home,' Mrs Weasley said pushing Daphne out of the way and getting in my face.

'Why must you people do this?' I asked stepping over to Daphne. 'And why do you think I will just do what you say? I have plans tonight anyway so you will not be seeing me. You need to learn that I can make my own decisions in life.'

This caused Mrs Weasley to start to fume as a crowd started to form.

'Now see here young man, you listen to your elders and you are still young enough for me to put over my knee!' Mrs Weasley yelled. 'Now you will be at the Burrow at 6pm tonight and you will be staying overnight and spending time with us and in the morning you will dump your scaly whore and start dating Ginny!'

'when are you going to realize that you are not my mother?! Quit trying to manage my life like you do your children's and leave me be, woman!' I said and Daphne and I started walking away with Daphne.

'Stupify!' I heard Ron and Ginny yell at our backs. I hurried to shield Daphne with my body and hurriedly pulled my wand. Before I could even cast a shield though both spells hit someone else's shield.

'That is enough, Mrs Weasley! Take your brood and go home. You have made a spectacle of yourself and you need to really think about things,' said Hermione as she stepped away from the crowd that had gathered at the bookstore.

'Thank you Hermione,' I said once everyone else dispersed and only she, Daphne, and I were leeft standing there.

'Your welcome. I was wondering if you two world be willing to sit and talk with me. I have been a horrible friend and I want to be a friend to you again Harry and become friends with you Daphne. I have recently had my eyes open to how stupid I have been about this and fro an unexpected source. Please forgive my actions and hear me out at least,' Hermione said coming to the point where she was about to cry.

I turned to Daphne and we had a silent conversation with our eyes. I turned back to Hermione and opened my arms which caused her to run to me and hug me like I was a lifeline and started crying into my shoulder. Daphne looked at me and smiled glad that I could reconnect with one of my friends. She knew that it hurt me that my friends reacted the way they did that day. I was glad it allowed b us to get closer though and we found support through Neville and his girlfriend, Hannah Abbott.

'Hermione come with us to the Leaky Cauldron for a spot to eat and we can talk there,' I said.

'Okay Harry, ' she said and let me go to follow us to the Leaky.


End file.
